To Belong
by bazzer
Summary: Rogue and Logan don’t belong with the families at the holiday party, until they realize that they can be there for each other. Friendship fic. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


Howdy, it's been awhile since I've written anything, but I got a laptop for Christmas and I'm in the car and I have nothing to do, so, HAPPY HOLIDAYS. 

This is a Logan/Rogue friendship piece for the holidays.

//////////

Rogue sighed as she watched all the families in the living room. She had a perfect seat on the stairs to watch them as the played some nameless party games. Xavier had had a wonderful idea, before all the children went home, invite all their families over the Mansion for a pre-holiday celebration. Everyone had agreed almost immediately, but Rogue had hung to the back of the room. With no loving family back home who was she going to call, Mystique?

She sighed again unable to deal with the sight of adoring parents anymore. She snuck past them easily and into the kitchen, almost eager to drown her sorrows in a Coke. She popped it open and sat at the dining room table, there was a pencil and some paper left on it from when Bobby and Sam had written their letter's to Santa. She wasn't sure if they had done it to humor Jamie or if they still actually believed. Rogue never had actually believed in Santa. Mystique, she remembered, never believed in such frivolous practices, and Irene never indulged in childish fantasies, she was simply to old.

She grabbed the pencil and began to sketch, it somehow took form and became three people. Bobby she recognized and his parents. His mother was an almost pudgy woman with Bobby's wide smile and brown hair. His father was an other story, he had icy blue eyes and a strait posture, Bobby had told her he'd been in the army. He hardly ever smiled, but Rogue had seen it during a game of Charades.

She smiled at the picture, now that was a family, she wasn't sure what she had. A gay adoptive mutant mother and her blind significant other? And her third grade teacher wondered why she dreaded, 'Parent's Day.'

She crumped the piece of paper and took a swig of Coke. She heard the fridge open and Logan grunt as he opened a can of beer. He'd hidden in the shadows as much as Rogue herself. He growled and she could have sworn he'd muttered something like, "Damn happy families."

He sat across from her, "Hey, Stripes."

"Hey, Mistah Logan."

He grunted again, "Just Logan, kid."

"Ok."

There was an odd silence, "So, uh, why ain't ya out there with the others?"

She gave him an odd look and then looked at the door that lead to the living room, "Ah don't belong out there." She stood then and turned the opposite way, "Good-bye," she said before disappearing though the door that lead to the lower levels.

He reached across the table and picked up the balled up piece of paper. He unfolded it and sighed deeply as he touched the smiling faces, "Neither do I, kid, neither do I." He closed his eyes ans stood up. "I need some fresh air."

//////////

Round-house, drop-kick, right hook, left upper. Her thoughts were short and ended with a strong action that wouldn't leave most standing. In this case, the punching bag didn't stand a chance. She finished in a fighting stance, she clutched her fists and released them. Half-moon shaped cuts looked back at her. Then Logan's healing factor started up and she was left looking at perfectly normal hands. Perfectly deadly hands.

She clinched her jaw and her breathing deepened, she wouldn't cry.

__

No wonder no one wants me.

Fred's strength kicked in as she punched the bag. The chain snapped and it flew across the room, narrowly missing Logan.

He grinned wolfishly, "Nice," he purred showing his canines.

She smiled back, "Thanks...Logan."

He waved his hand, "Come on, I gotta surprise for ya."

//////////

She followed him out to the garage, when he made her close her eyes.

He lead her outside by the shoulders and finally allowed her to open her eyes.

"Oh mah gawd." Before her was a brand new Harley Davidson, an almost exact replica of Logan's own.

"We we're gunna wait 'til the others left, but, uh, Merry Christmas, kid. I'll show ya how t' ride 'er."

She tuned to look at him, confusion in her eyes, then she blinked and turned back. "Thank you."

"Look, I, um, I know how you feel, about the, uh, whole thing. The family thing, I mean. But, I was thinkin', maybe, when those guys have their moms and pops over, I could kinda be your substitute dad. I mean I know it's not as good as the real..." He was cut off then when Rogue gently hugged him around the middle.

He stood confused for a minute, then realized what had happened. Rogue had let him in. And he'd let her in. They didn't need blood family. They had each other. 

They finally belonged.

//////////

Now ain't that sweet.

Merry Christmas

Happy Hanukkah

Merry Kwanza

&

Have a Happy New Year

From, Bazzer


End file.
